


Cecidit Avis

by VinsuTheWriter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Past Rape/Non-con, Temporary Character Death, Tim Drake is Red Robin, kind of, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsuTheWriter/pseuds/VinsuTheWriter
Summary: It is said that the worse words are the ones that are left unsaid.When one bird falls is when they realize hard that pill is to swallow.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Nightwing bit his lip, forcing his breathing to calm instead of the heavy pants and coughs that threatened to rattle his frame. His battered and bruised body screamed and ached with the power of a thousand suns. Instead of focusing on that he concentrated on William Cobb's light, almost inaudible footsteps. He resisted the urge to rip off the Talon suit that he currently donned and crept further away from the thumps, pressing himself against a big wooden crate.

His grandfather's breathing neared him as he scuffled away, shuffling his feet as gently as he could with the type of boots he was wearing. 'Come on come on come on come on.' He mentally chanted, reaching up and gripping the vent he had left open and unscrewed. He held his breath, knowing that once he tried to pull himself up the metal would give him away.

Bracing himself, he clutches the vent with both hands and winces at the screech that echoes through the room. Surely his grandfather heard it and he scrambles to get out of there. Unfortunately, with his growth spurt he can't go through as smoothly and easily as he once used to but it was quick enough to dodge the dagger that flew right where his head once was, cutting his cheek deep enough to bleed.

"You are not escaping alive Talon! You will bow at my feet or I will have your head!" Cobb yelled, the voice reverberating through the ventilation shafts Nightwing was crawling through, he went left. He pulled out a mask out of his pocket and slapped it on as swiftly as he could. "Please, please." The vigilante whimpered lowly, desperately scooting as fast as he could as to inform Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, hell even Robin that this was the main Court of Owls base. All he needed was that shred of moonlight and it would all be over, even if he didn't make it.

All he wanted was to see the rooftops again.

Nightwing hears a screech closely behind and he looks over his shoulder to see a myriad of weapons sticking out from the bottom of the shaft. "Miss." He hears a woman cry out from underneath. Bangs echo from all over and he spots the beginning of a hand coming from the vent at the right so he pushes forward and right. Many twists and turns soon followed that decision and Nightwing struggled to recall the map he had memorized what seemed to be a lifetime ago. 

His vision spun but he pushed, going left for what felt like the millionth time, bruises started to blossom and cuts appeared on his skin, tearing into his now shredded Talon uniform. Weapons of different kinds would pop of from nowhere and sometimes he had to lose some of the members of the cult.

Fear never appeared in his mind, instead, determination burned like a raging fire that consumed his being. His mind went into complete fight or flight mode, all he could think about was getting out. After what felt like hours he found an opening that angled up at a 45 degree angle. Nightwing clenched his teeth and soon followed the path, light filtered in from the vent cover at the very top. 

He became quieter and quieter, his training finally kicking in as he pulls out a knife he had completely forgotten about and lodged it between the wall and the metal. He pulls and he feels the cover loosen considerably, unfortunately bending the blade considerably. Deeming it as good as he could get it, he places a foot on it and grabs onto the slits with his fingers, hissing as it cut into his fingers. Nightwing pries the air-vent open with pure strength and gently pushes it aside. He cringes as it clatters loudly to the floor but places his hands on the edge and jumps out, analyzing his surroundings before letting himself drop.

To be frank, he didn't expect to get this far. 

Only the adrenaline keeps him going, stumbling past pillars and doors that made everything seem like a maze. The vigilante spots a window and doesn't hesitate to shatter it with his elbow, crying out as it dug into already open wounds. The glass pierced his body in a painful wave and he felt tears start to roll down his face. "Come on, I'm so close."

Clapping echoed through the empty building, probably coming from his grandfather but he paid it no mind as he threw himself out of the opening, falling through the air and crashing through a wooden roof and landing on a car. A groan of pain escaped his lips and he felt like never moving again but opening his eyes and seeing the villainous face of William Cobb quickly made him reconsider. He slips off, his breathing stuttering and his heart burning while he limped away. 

Nightwing observed he's near the docks around Crime Alley and hope surfaces, hoping that Red Hood is around. He does not dare to shout for his brother's name, afraid of calling attention to himself so he scavenges, finding a quarter very quickly and climbing up onto the roof of a cafe four blocks away from the talons. "I need to find a payphone." He mumbles, setting up a new objective.

His brain thinks of all the payphones around in the area and settles for the one two blocks away. Nightwing now realizes that without a grapple gun and his body in such a bad shape it would be unlikely that he would reach his location through the rooftops. His mind starts looking for another place only to remember that Jason has a warehouse nearby. 

"Fuck." He forces out, looking back to see a swarm of talons that were just gaining up on him. A motorcycle catches his eye and he lets himself fall onto the sidewalk and make his way over to the cycle. Nightwing, ignoring how he's blatantly stealing, hot wires it swiftly. The engine purrs under him as he revs it up and takes off.

The air whips against his hair and his bare wounds, his shredded clothing lashed against his bare skin to the point of his body feeling utterly raw. "Red Hood, I swear if you've moved warehouses." His tone of voice is dangerous but its ultimately lost to the wind and nobody hears him. A glance at the rear-view mirror shows him the group of talons still continue their chase. 

After a few minutes of pure adrenaline, swears that would make a sailor cry and utter pain, he finally sees the golden sight of the safe haven. He abandons the motorcycle as close to the entrance as possible and types as quickly as his fingers humanly could. "I really hope this isn't main base for you right now RH." He mumbles in passing, quickly realizing this was barely even set up. Only a spare comm unit on the wall, a dagger, a pair of handguns with a belt and some booze. 

He brokenly laughs, panting while he hobbled over and rips the comm off of the wall, sticking it in his ear. He pressed a finger on the side to speak into the links, ignoring any possible conversation that could have been in motion. "Nightwing B-01, code 74N58B31. I need anyone available right now." He belts out, his other hand placing the belt around his waist with ease. With only slight reluctance he also equips the handguns, the other dagger that would certainly be useful and grabs the bottle of liquor. He pulls out a little rectangular object from his boot and opens the unbent knife, knowing that Red Hood always had a storage space in his weapons and he slips it in before closing it quickly.

"Oracle here, what's your status N?" She asks and the vigilante takes another faulty breath, preparing himself to throw the glass container. He had no time to do a self analysis before the swarm burst through the door. He launches it towards them and then shoots the bottle in the air, shattering it. The liquid splattered on everything and he mentally hopes that Red Hood didn't like this spot much before shooting the floor. The sparks caused by the impact were enough to start a flame that started to rapidly spread.

Nightwing runs up a short flight of stairs, escaping from the back exit as the place burned. "N, Nightwing!" Oracle called out and it seemed that she had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry, was getting them off my tail." He informed, placing the gun back in his holster and pulling out the non-bent dagger.

"You are getting away from Red Hood's warehouse." She inquired, frantic typing being faintly heard in the line. "Yeah, I hope he didn't like it." Nightwing retorted, still limping away from the act of arson he just committed. "Golden boy, what the hell did you do to my warehouse." Hood's gruff voice filtered into his ear.

Without any warning, the storage facility blew up behind him, throwing him onto him stomach and scraping his face across the concrete. He let out a groan of pain, his already muddled back now singed with burns. His ears rang vehemently, nothing filtering besides pure pain. His vision was blurred, not being able to distinguish his hands and the rooftop, only seeing his blade from the glare. He couldn't lose it. He reaches out and snatches it, vaguely aware of the slit it creates in his palm. He turns on his back, crying out from the agony that he felt. 

It feels like an eternity until he can hear mumbling in his ear of that he cannot distinguish what is being said or who. It takes almost twice as long for his vision to adjust to the bright, sweltering light that came from the raging inferno that came close to licking at his feet and threatened to swallow him whole. He pushes himself up to sit as he stares. "Fucking hell, that probably drew a lot of attention." He observed, his mouth running before his mind could catch it.

"Tt, stating the obvious Grayson?" He heard Robin's voice come from behind and he forced himself to his feet, his frame didn't sway but he felt like falling and never getting up. He turns on his heel, snatching Robin's hand -ignoring the protest that came with it- and starts jogging away. "What is that ridiculous outfit that you have on your person Nightwing. It makes you appear strange." The little ex-assassin informed.

He glances over his shoulder warily, catching sight onto moving shadows that he knew weren't just his imagination. His body screamed but his mind pressed on, epinephrine fueling him as he scooped up the little bird onto his back and took off. The yells and questions that floated out of his mouth didn't register, only the fact that he had to get away. He had to get away. Hecouldn'tletthemtouchdamian. 

A slap on the face reeled him in from his survival instinct haze. "Nightwing, I demand you inform me what is happening." The little boy pressed, his hands grappled onto his neck while being jostled from the movement. "Look Robin, I don't have much time to tell you. Let's get somewhere safer and we can talk." He spoke, his voice rough from clear disuse and dehydration. 

"I'm afraid that is not happening, Talon." William Cobb's stern voice -almost sarcastically- informed. "Those who escape the command of the Court are declared traitors. Do you know what happens to traitors?"

Robin hops off his back and gets in a fighting position. Nightwing rolls his eyes. "You all are really sore losers, y'know that?" He retorts, also sliding into a fighting position, dagger in hand. It seemed Robin had informed Oracle of their predicament because her smooth, silky voice was informing them with a hint of worry that reinforcements were on the way. 

"I am aware, that it would be a shame for you to be lost in such a way. However, nobody betrays the Court and gets away with it. Which leads me to this, Nightwing, first Robin of Batman. On the command of The Court Of Owls, you are sentenced to perish." Cobb finalizes his speech before a wave of talons launched into battle.

Nightwing's eyes narrow and with apprehension, he pulls out his immediate younger brother's handgun, a beautiful and polished desert eagle. He holds it professionally, it wasn't the first time he had to use a gun. Two come for him first while a pair go for Robin as well, they fight seamlessly, Robin using his katanas and Nightwing using the dagger - conserving the bullets for the firearms. 

The first one goes to strangle him which he bats away with a strong arm and the other throws a blade, he dodges the weapon and steps forward. Nightwing uses the hilt to hit the talon in the forehead. He gets grappled from behind and thrown onto the floor. He renders the daggers useless as he could only use it as a throwing weapon so it couldn't be fatal. While thrashing around with the two talons on the floor the blade is kicked out of his hands and he reaches out for it, not being able to grasp it. He aims the gun in one of the talon's hands.

The enemy stayed silent but retreated which made it easier for him to pin down the first talon and knock him out with the hilt of the desert eagle. He swiped the knife and slips it back into his stolen utility belt. Before he was able to fight the second one Robin was thrown into him, catching him effortlessly, they seamlessly work together to get the next few talons, knocking them out with efficiency and calling out for combos or warning the other. 

Finally, he reaches a hand up and while firing one of the guns for the legs to talk to Oracle. "O, where is our backup. They brought a lotta manpower and I need R out of here and safe as soon as possible." Another talon managed to get close and flip him over his shoulder, knocking the air out of Nightwing. 

"They should be there in T-minus 5 minutes." She informed and Nightwing struggled to get four off of him while observing the seemingly endless amount of talons that just kept on coming. "I don't think we have five minutes O." He grimly informed, kicking off three of the enemies and shooting the last one in the shoulder. The vigilante finally got up and helped Robin who was almost being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of talons. 

"I'm nearby." Red Robin informed and Nightwing sighs, he really doesn't want Robin or Red Robin in this fight but with how the battle was going they really needed him to tip the scales to his favor. "Gimme a few."

"Alright-" He started but was interrupted by his own grandfather grabbing Robin's neck and squeezing, cutting off all airflow. William Cobb's cruel and insane face stared back at his own eyes as Robin thrashed in his grip, he heard the cries of surprise and questions being thrown his way via comm unit. His grip tightened on the desert eagle and it seemed like everything froze around him. The talons didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was the William Cobb was touching his baby brother.

He didn't even think, only aimed and fired at all of the talons around him, automatically gaining knockouts. For once disgust didn't plague his mind, all that processed was that he was going to die from this anyway, Robin was never meant to be involved and that all that mattered was the Robin-no Damian survived.

Blood splattered and bodies fell limp under his hawk eyes and expert aim. He knew Damian was probably shocked at the savagery but he didn't care, his injuries were too far gone anyway and he knew, deep inside that his lineage was going to burn tonight. It didn't matter if it cost him his life. He counted them down and eventually threw the first away, snatching the other off of his belt to continue taking them down in droves, his brain racing, his breath panting, his eyes glassy.

I'm not losing him again.

I'm not losing him again.

I'm not losing any of them again.

Finally, one bullet. The gun felt just as heavy as lead in his hands, he knew he was far from innocent but he knew he couldn't just let William walk away from this. He felt the familiar weight and defilement in his body. Aches and tremors ran through his skin, his system probably shutting down or in the middle of from the blood loss, the only thing keeping him going was sheer will, stubbornness and adrenaline -and even that was fading.

"Let him go."

"What makes you think I will. Besides, I know you don't kill, especially your own grandfather." 

"I can make your opinion change with just a twitch of a finger." 

"I know that you don't dare cross that line, Talon."

"What line? All I see is you, a monster taking my baby brother hostage. I'm not Batman, I don't let people hurt my family and get away with it so easily. There is no line here. Neither of us are walking away tonight but the least you could do is let him go."

Insanity and madness bubbled in the madman's eyes. This man was no grandfather, he was no man. He was truly a monster. A man who would take advantage of anyone he saw fit to further his own agenda by any means necessary. 

However, could he, Nightwing-no Dick, hold himself higher up than this man?

Doing this job for so long at such a young age changes you, the things he had to witness, let alone experience can make anyone change, really. He is no saint. Nobody really is, specifically in his profession. There are only lines in the sand that he can draw and stick by those morals but the fact that he's stepped past it in his own ways and danced from punishment makes him a liar. He is a monster.

He always has been.

His masked eyes shift from William Cobb to Robin's the boy was putting up a brave front but underneath it, he could see the acceptance, the willingness to die for the cause yet again. Fucking hell, have they all been brainwashed enough as to just accept death in an instant? A child, no less. Did Damian really think that he wouldn't do anything for him?

Would Nightwing kill? No.

Would Richard Grayson? He had always questioned that.

His finger twitched, and the bullet hit its mark. A body hit the ground and a pair of footsteps clap against the floor, nearing him. "Richard!" He hears a small yell and Robin rushes towards him, he smiles and attempts to retrieve the knife with the flash drive from his belt only to brush along his side. Unnatural warmth permeates through the glove he wore. He places his other hand on the heat only to feel it become slippery. 

Dick holds his hands close to his eyes. Crimson fluid was smeared on both fabric covered palms, glistening lightly under the red fire of the blown up warehouse only a few blocks away. The crinkling of the flames, the light rapid footsteps and the smell of metal invaded his senses. His mind was blank, trying to register what just happened a few moments ago only for liquid to involuntarily bubble up and make him cough red. Oh god, he was dying, he was dying he was dying. His knees buckle but he leans to the right, landing on his shoulder and hip. His vision blackened if only for a second before he rolled himself onto his back, his body screaming in agony. Robin came to block the warm light, shadowing him and dropping to his knees beside him. 

"Richard, get up!" The boy cried and Dick felt the mask rip off from his face. His blue eyes land to his baby brothers and with much effort he raises a shaky hand to Robin's face. Judging by the dead silence -which signifies no cops coming- and no human chatter he deems it safe to at least do this. Gently, he pulls back the mask on Robin's face, revealing Damian Wayne underneath. 

The child started placing pressure onto his wounds but they were so many that they just squeezed blood in other areas. He knew he probably looked like death itself and instead of letting his brother focus on his injuries he weakly grasp his chin and made him look at Dick. "Its okay." He whispered, trying to comfort him as the fight left his body. 

He coughed, red splattering on the concrete just as it did with the talons and suddenly he is ten times more aware of his grandfather's corpse on the other side of the rooftop. "You're going to be fine." Damian insisted with a hard tone, reaching up to press the comm to announce his critical state. He gingerly places his hand on Damian's and shakes his head. 

"I'm not getting out of this one." He whispered, knowing that the light was starting to leave his eyes. His skin was paler than anyone had ever seen it and the wounds that kept trickling blood were too many to count. The fact that Damian was alive and kicking was all that Dick needed to know to be able to pass on peacefully. 

"We've all cheated death before. How is this any different? You'll be fine, I'll kick your arse once you're able to stand and we'll laugh about this someday." Damian desperately argued, still putting pressure on the open gashes. Dick knows he's frustrated, angry and desperate, he knows how he works because he has a very similar thought process to his father. Mustering up the energy he presses his forehead against Damian's, closing his eyes and taking a rattling breath, pushing all of the pain away as it slowly starts to bleed out and become numb. He savors the moment as best as he can.

"Because this time Damian, there's no cheat. You weren't supposed to be here to see this happen." He paused, licking his dry lips with an even dryer tongue. "You weren't supposed to watch me die." 

Damian's eyes turned angry. "And for this to occur while you were alone? Richard, I am not going to watch you die." The determination in his little brother burned and the boy stood up straight, pulling on his arm for him to get up but Dick could barely feel his own legs. "Get up!" The little bird yelled. "Get up, you buffoon. You're going to make it if I have anything to say about it." 

Tears started to gather at the corners of the kid's eyes and it made Dick incredibly disheartened he couldn't get up to wipe them away, instead he curled his fingers as tightly as he could around the boy's small hand. It wrapped around the tiny fist in a reassuring grip and he smiles softly. "Its okay." He whispered, knowing that these were his final words. "Its all going to be okay little robin. All you have to do is let me go." 

Darkness threatened the corners of his vision but all he could focus on was his little brother's face. The boy he had helped raise from an assassin to the young man that he was today. He felt pride swell up in his chest and his lips curled into a small smile. Sobs erupted from Damian and his brother -son- fell to his knees, cradling his head with his free hand. "Baba, p-please... don't go." 

Dick's hand went limp.

A scream of sorrow ripped through the night.

Thuds from multiple pairs of footsteps approached minutes later and all they found was a heartbroken robin clutching onto a fallen bird.


	2. ii

Nightwing crouched on the edge of a rooftop looking in through the window to see a swarm of Gotham cops investigating a murder. His eyes narrow as he watches them take pictures and converse to theorize what happened. It was boring to have to wait for a couple hours for them to leave but he knows its worth it to know what they may have contaminated and what they might've overlooked.

Eventually, after midnight they started to trickle out and only Gordon remained. He precision jumps onto the balcony of the apartment and does a fancy flip just for flair. "Nightwing." The commissioner greets, the vigilante is not caught off guard - he's used to Gordon knowing one of the bats was going to show - and instead waltzes up to the door-frame with a light smirk. Smoke hits his nostrils hard.

"Commish." He makes a joking salute to the officer whom is smoking a cigar. He turns an eye to the crime scene, seeing how strangely clean it looked. "What do we have tonight Gordon?" Blood splatter covers only around where the body was -which was marked with yellow tape to contrast against the white walls. Not too much force, must've been precise and experienced. Pottery and flowers were still standing and nothing was shattered. A table in the corner still held keys and a wallet which mostly crosses out burglary-

"Murder, though not our only one with these calling cards." He informs, catching the cigar between his teeth. He pulls out a file and showing him a few laminated pictures of the scene when it was still uncontaminated. He places his index finger on the side of his mask and takes a couple of pictures of each laminates photograph.

"Lemme guess, the other coppers don't think these are connected with the ones from last month?" Nightwing asked, already knowing that Gordon had connected the dots from the similarity of the crimes. From his time from being an officer, he knows the rest of the department wouldn't really pick up on these clues.

"Not a clue, the stubborn idiots. Sometimes I wish I could be as blind, would save me a lot of headaches. Even if I was, even a rookie could see they're too similar. Its gotta be a part of something."

"Something bigger."

A hum of agreement comes from the older man and Nightwing decides to investigate further, he gently pulls the balcony tape up but not enough for him to go under it. "May I?" He retorts, looking at the man who's known him for more than half of his life. Gordon takes the death-stick out of his mouth his his index and middle fingers and just shrugging, smoke billowing out of his mouth.

Nightwing supposes that's enough approval.

He creeps under the tape and looks around, sharp eyes that were covered by white lenses glanced all around. Furthering the assessment that he had started before. Everything seemed to be in place, if it weren't for the blood and smell of death one would guess this was a regular room. He still decides to hold he button on the side of his mask, recording it -even if their masks are always recording on patrol- and sending it directly to his computer with a few taps.

His gaze flits to the commissioner again. "Anything your boys move or grabbed that I should know about?" He questions and Gordon pulls out a bag. "Just this, might be from a random bird. Was hoping you bats would know something about it."

Nightwing shuffled over to him and gently plucked the bag from his hands, careful not to squish the item inside. A white, crisp feather lay inside, pristine and with no blood staining its colour. His eye twitches underneath his mask at the sight of the plume but he doesn't let his figure stiffen in alarm. No point in alerting James.

"You recognize it, don't you." Gordon sees right through it - Dick doesn't have it in him to hide from the commissioner, having known him for so long- and he has it in him to grin. "You always have been the best at looking for emotions. Don't tell Batman I told you this but when it comes to sentiment coming from us, I'd say you're the better reader."

The officer smirks at that. "Flattery, Nightwing?" James retorts, walking to stand next to him. Probably the psychological version of reassurance without words. The vigilante ignores the jibe or the 'fun fact' and instead starts speaking.

"The feather belongs to the Court of Owls."

"The nursery rhyme?"

A beat of silence.

"Commissioner... there are many things that happen behind the scenes. We can't tell you everything, and for your own safety and your family's, I think this is one of those things that should not be said." Nightwing's head turns to look at Gordon seriously, tension falls upon the room. The elder's gaze hardens before he nods. Nightwing's mind goes into planning mode, thinking of every single way he could infiltrate the Court.

Commissioner Gordon turns away and Nightwing doesn't stay to stare at his back. Instead, he stalks off to the balcony. "Stay safe, Nightwing. A young man like you shouldn't die yet." Gordon grimly says, his voice echoing through the area.

No smile comes upon the usually lighthearted hero's face. "Can't promise that Commish."

____________________

This was risky.

He knew that.

Was that going to stop him?

He wasn't sure it would.

Dick's hands grappled picture after picture, scrutinizing them carefully. Maria Gonzalez, Scott Davis, Garret Relish and hundreds more names stared back at him. Dead, dead, deadeadeadead. He grasps the last picture, spiky brown hair that looks like it belongs more on a vampire. Matching milk chocolate eyes that stared at the camera with a raging, burning inferno of rage and anger. His eyebrows were furrowed and sharp. His frown seemed to show mild irritation and right underneath his stubble covered chin there was a collar infused with green material.

He came to inspect the scars and unnaturally visible veins that traveled up this man's face. His gaze landed on the name and a wave of anger washed over him. 'William Cobb.' His eyes narrow at the description, analyzing the information for what felt like -and probably was- the millionth time. "I'm going to take you down Cobb." He growls at the photograph, unsatisfied that the bastard still wasn't in jail.

The last Grayson let the picture flutter onto the heap that piled up on his desk and he took a deep breath. He glances at the picture of the Talon outfit that was pinned up on the wall.

His apartment may have been decimated after Blüdhaven was destroyed but that didn't mean he didn't have backups in Gotham. He had hoped to never have to use them but here he was.

Drafts in post it note and printed files were all pinned up on the wall, all done in a strange code that Dick had created as a child. His lip twitches up in amusement but then he remembers that everyone who also knew how to decode this either hated him for some reason or another or was dead.

Suddenly he isn't so amused anymore.

'The probability of them accepting me without any reason would be practically nonexistent.' He mutters random things while he thinks, leaving what he's dubbed his 'detective room' and going over to his kitchen. He eyes the three cereal boxes he has on the counter before sighing and shuffling to the fridge. 'What would be something that would convince them I want to join their side?'

Checking inside he finds only a couple of green apples in the process of browning and leftover pizza. Not wanting to eat unhealthy for two days in a row he snatches an apple, ripping off the sticker and washes it in the sink. Dick sinks his teeth into the apple, a sweet and sour taste explodes in his mouth and he chews, periodically eating the fruit.

'The only thing that's missing is my opening'

____________________

It was only a week later that Cobb approached him.

Strangely, it was broad daylight and it was very much palpable that his grandfather had caked his face with makeup as to look as normal as possible. He side eyes him, adjusting his grip on his coffee mug and fork while he took a sip of the warm and bitter beverage. Civilian chatter and utensils clinking against plates and bowls were the only noises that were heard.

The silence was tense and thick. "Are you waiting for me to start the conversation? Cause its not happening." Dick retorts between a sip of liquid energy. A few more beats of silence and William sits down in the chair next to him and finally speaks.

"There is a proposition for you Richard Grayson."

Dick raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak, enjoying the drink he had seen be prepared at the front desk. Now that he knows this place could be infested with talons he wasn't going to even dare touch the meal he had ordered. He watches the civilians, observing a woman -in a very short skirt, she was practically asking to get mugged and/or assaulted-

"The court is getting impatient, they want their Talon. Their Gray Son." Cobb starts explaining. "Therefore, if you do not obey they shall attack your family." Dick scoffs, he had to play the part. No matter how much it reminded of when he was Renegade. The thought almost sent shivers down his spine.

"They can handle themselves, besides, what do I get except for being turned into a mindless slave?" He speaks in his Renegade voice, cold but cocky. His grandfather's lips light curl up into a smirk. "Your facade may fool Wilson but it shall not fool me, Gray Son."

"However, it is known that you do not take threats to your family lightly. Hence, you shall become our Talon, no matter how much you protest or fabricate resistance." Cobb's sharp eye glances at Dick again and suddenly the cafe doesn't seem so safe anymore. "Or am I mistaken? If so they are to be rid of immediately."

Dick glares, now realizing that his cup is now empty, he sets it down and turns to his grandfather. "When?" He asks, his eyes almost flickering to the cameras he knows are recording this interacting. It seems as if William read his mind, a sinister twitch of his lips signify it and he does liberally glance at the security camera.

"Not here, Gray Son." He almost wryly teased, and Dick almost grit his teeth. "Too many eyes." He slips a piece of paper over the table and the vigilante quickly pockets it. "I will see you soon Gray Son."

His grandfather stands, disappearing among the crowd and Dick stays in his seat, glaring at the chair where William Cobb had been in a few seconds ago. It seems that minutes pass with him mulling everything over. This was his opportunity, even if it seemed too coincidental to just be chance.

A waitress was about to skirt past in her uniform, a few buttons undone at the top showing a little cleavage and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he smiles charmingly and calls for her attention. "I'd like to pay the bill please." The woman -whose name-tag said Lucinda but he vaguely recalled introducing herself as Katelyn- appeared surprised.

"Handsome, your bill is already paid. He introduced himself as your grandpa and politely tipped everyone in the cafe before leaving." She explained and Dick resisted the urge to rip the paper in his pocket to pieces and forgetting about this whole ordeal.

"He wasn't my grandfather." He clarified, disgusted at the fact that he was biologically related to the man, he didn't need him flaunting it around and causing rumors. "He didn't find any tables he wanted to sit at so he came over here and struck up a lovely conversation." He hoped he didn't growl the word lovely like he wanted to.

"Dunno, but he paid the bill anyways, I'd take it." The waitress shrugged, writing something on her pad and ripping off the top paper, handing it to him. "Seems you're a little stressed, you ever wanna chat, that's my number."

He thanks her and she goes off to do her job, he stored it in his breast pocket and started to leave. At the door he glances back only to see him standing there creepily, staring at him. Resisting the urge to shudder he gets out of there, hating the man even more than he already had.

This was risky.

He knew that.

Was that going to stop him?

He wasn't sure it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention, Legend of Zelda Ocarina Of Time has one of the best soundtracks.


	3. iii

"Tt, Grayson, you needn't pick me up from school. I shall walk myself home if Pennyworth is ill." Damian insisted through the comm, his voice filtered through the motorcycle helmet that was connected to his phone. Dick grinned, even if his little brother couldn't see it.

"Its okay little D, not that we had much going on down at work, just paperwork that needed to be done. I got one of my coworkers to cover for me." The elder explained, narrowly dodging a reckless driver, he was almost there. He eyes the security cameras that he knows from heart and turns through into a backstreet and speeding up.

"You are aware that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Damian protests, not even commenting on the nickname. He sounded annoyed but there was a hint of fondness coating his voice, indecipherable chatter from other students acting as background music to his little brother's chirping.

"I know, but I wanted to pick you up anyway kiddo. Maybe stop and eat at some place on the way home. Alfie should rest for the time being." Dick swerves, avoiding the camera's glare as he bobbed and weaved across the pavement. Damian hummed in agreement. "I'll be there in less than 5 minutes."

He can practically see the slight mischief in Damian's emerald eyes as he challenges. "Do it in three." A wide Cheshire grin tugs on Dick's lips and his body sings at the challenge, momentarily forgetting all about what had conspired less than an hour ago. His voice is dark and seeping with trouble. "You're on."

He makes it in 2 minutes and 40 seconds, whooping when he managed to just slide by a tight corner unscathed -even if there were a few close calls that could've launched him off of his bike. His eyes narrow on the skate park just nearby Gotham Academy and with a daring grin, instead of taking the regular route he turns on a dime and heads for the wooden ramp. He flips the visor up, revealing his blue eyes and daring smirk.

The crowd of children hanging out cleared and watched in awe as Dick went full power towards it and flew up in the sky, doing a full spin in the air with his hands off of the motorcycle, his legs being the only thing keeping him safe. He flashes a showman's smile at the children and a small wink before grappling back onto the vehicle and landing just in front of the school, maneuvering to stop.

He winces as he realizes that he lightly scraped the bumper of the principal's car and turns to his little brother who seemed lightly amused albeit unfazed at his stunt. "Could've done better on the landing." Damian points out and Dick pulls the helmet off, letting his unruly hair swish in the air as he beamed at his brother. "Yeah, yeah. We'll practice it another time, now get your helmet and get on, its time for ice cream." He gets off the cycle and opens up the hidden compartment inside the bike, pulling out a helmet, a leather jacket and gloves. "Put these on."

Damian drops his backpack next to the motorcycle and starts equipping the stuff, taking off his Gotham academy blazer and tie and exchanging it for the gloves and jacket. The little bird grumbled about not needing the clothing but the elder ignored it. While his brother finished up Dick heaved the backpack and shoved it in the compartment, then gently folding up the blazer -knowing Alfred would kill him if he just threw it in- and placing it on top. He shuts the compartment and turns to Damian, seeing him fully ready.

"Y'ready?" He asks, holding his helmet under his arm. Damian raises an eyebrow and -being fluent in Damianese- he takes this as confirmation. Dick slings his legs back over his black, blue and red bike. Small arms wrap around his waist in a firm grip and he looks over his shoulder only to meet a faceful of helmet as Damian lets his head rest on his back.

His lips curl into a small, fond smile before turning back around and pushing his helmet back on. He secures it swiftly and starts revving the engine, taking off. He wasn't nearly as rushed as prior, Damian's silent breaths and his grip squeezing around his hips making him feel at peace and content which made his usually adrenaline seeking body mellow out and enjoy the moment.

He pulls up at a stoplight, feeling Damian shift to distribute weight on the cycle, he felt the urge to ruffle his little brother's hair but refrained until later -lest he take off his helmet cause he knew the little bird would take any chance to get it off. The light turns on and he turns right towards the petite restaurant he had gone to since he was a kid. He starts humming a tune, - Cloud Smiles from Final Fantasy; Advent Children- Damian surprisingly seems to recognize the song and starts humming along. Dick carefully taps the beat on the bike handles.

It was their little world, just Damian and Dick.

They arrive at the restaurant 'Birds' they called it, family run and homely as always. "We're here." Dick announces, as if his little brother couldn't see that. Damian doesn't reply, leaping off of the bike and Dick parks the cycle quickly, retrieving both of their helmets and opening the other compartment - which wasn't really hidden but it was still secure- and storing both of them inside.

The duo walk at the same pace. "Hey, I wanted to ask. Where have you heard that song? Its not something that's popular or anything." Dick mentioned, he knows for a fact Damian isn't much for video games -unless its something heavily strategic or battle based- so he wouldn't have known that song unless he played Final Fantasy.

Damian's expression didn't really change but with working with him for so long he knows he's a little embarrassed from the shift in weight from one leg to another. "After I had returned from my, vacation, I had chosen to go through your old belongings. I retrieved various CDs, tapes - among other things - therefore I had decided to listen to them. That, by far was my preferred melody." He explained, Dick felt the pit in his stomach grow, knowing what he referred to as his vacation. He ruffles his little brother's hair.

"I'm flattered little D, I always thought that video game instrumentals were pretty good music. Some of my favorite, actually. Did you listen to the Ocarina of Time soundtrack? I loved that game." Dick recommended, opening the door for an old lady and letting her pass before the both of them made their way inside.

The place was homely, the reception having a nice foyer with a large archway that gave entry to the rest of the establishment, the colour palette of the place was warm, giving the sensation of sitting in front of a fire during Christmas. There were murals of different kinds of bird painted upon the walls, wrens, storks, peafowls of different hues among many more but not a robin in sight.

"Welcome, for two, Mr. Grayson?" Elijah Gonzalez, business owner asked. He turns to him. "Yeah, can we get the usual area, Elijah?" Dick questioned, looking up at the birds that had been created with swipes of a brush. He could tell it mesmerized Damian just like him and the fact made a small, fond smile appear on his face. 

The business owner smiled as if he knew something that Dick didn't, he turns to him and raises an eyebrow. The man shakes his head, as if it was a silent way to tell him he was an idiot. "Of course Mr. Grayson, you're lucky you arrived before the rush hour." Elijah magically plucked two menus out of nowhere and ushered them to follow him. 

The deeper inside the restaurant went the more delighted and childishly curious Damian looked around, as if trying to commemorate every little detail to memory -and with his skills Dick doesn't doubt he could. Dick watched in a comfortable silence how Damian's face minutely moved but when even a glimmer of joy or wonder would appear on his face -if even for a brief second, most would think it an illusion- it would create a ball of warmth that nestled in his chest. His tiny expressions would be small to most but to Dick they spoke paragraphs and poems, sentences and novels.

He could write a whole Bible about how he loved -his son's- his brother's small tells that were louder than any delighted scream.

"Here's your table Mr. Grayson." Elijah snapped him out of his trance and Dick rolled his eyes. "Elijah, I think you've known me long enough to call me by my first name." He complains, in the corner of his eye he saw Damian slip into the booth, his eyes boring into the large mural on the wall. "

"Nonsense Grayson, who would want to address you by your 'nickname' it sounds vulgar. If anything Richard would suffice better. However, I can see that Gonzalez has better taste than most of Gotham therefore he shall call you by your last name." He can tell Damian isn't very interested in the conversation, to busy staring at the huge painting. 

"See, Mr. Wayne gets it." Elijah complains, guiding him to sit at the table and then sets down the two pamphlets with the menus. "I'll leave you to decide what you want." The business owner is about to walk away but he interrupts him with a smirk. "Can I get the chocolate milkshake and some water to drink." He orders, looking at Damian with a cheeky grin. "And get a vanilla milkshake and another water please." 

Elijah nods. "Alright, I'll leave you to decide what to eat." He wanders off and Damian opens his mouth to protest but Dick cuts him off before he can speak. "I got you the water just in case but the milkshakes here are amazing and I wasn't going to let you leave before you could try some." He explained with an amused tone. 

"I suppose I shall indulge for once in your strange beverage choices." Damian relents, not being able to do anything about it anyway and he couldn't help but be curious about the drink. "Thanks Lil D." Dick smiles and his eyes look towards the large mural that Damian had been staring at just a few seconds prior. Damian followed his gaze. 

It was a large branch coming out of a Quercus robur tree that had grown into the cave. The camera perspective was angled to show both the tree and some of the cave's innards. Stalactites falling from the ceiling. The scene was not littered with many species of birds, instead there sat a small European robin, perched up on the branch. The bird was not bare and donned a Robin uniform, somehow having a little uniform and mask glued onto its face while still seeming realistic. The bird was not alone, a bat hanging from one of the stalagmites that hung above the branch, a Batman uniform donning the animal. 

A bluejay was in the air, soaring with a Nightwing uniform fitted square onto its little frame, statically in a state of joy. Its blue, white and black hues reflected onto a part of the cave from the sunlight, the colors bouncing off its feathers. An american robin stood proudly next to the hanging bat, a Red Robin uniform donning the bird. It was in the process of ruffling its feathers to the viewer. Lastly, a scarlet tanager flew away from the bat but towards the bluejay, almost playfully, it had a petite leather jacket not unlike Red Hood's with a helmet discarded on the branch. All the animals had masks of varying colours and designs on. 

"Its a shame they never did the rest of the family. I talked to Elijah about it but after their grandmother passed they hadn't updated the wall, she had been in the process of researching to create the other members before her passing." Dick informed grimly. "Its been layered countless times, there only existed a bat at first but then they added a robin, however after Nightwing flied in Bludhaven they created a bluejay and covered the old robin because it didn't reflect on the current one. They added and added for a while, if you look closely, you can still see a few old details." 

The eldest's eyes narrow and a small smile dons his face, his fingers feather light as he points to a patch that was now part of the cave but still held a red hue that was just barely noticeable. "This is where the first robin was." His touch danced to a small grave in the background. "This is for when J died. You could look at it for hours and still find new things to admire." Dick backs away and tears his eyes away from the mural, looking at Damian who hand't made a move to speak during the explanation, diligently paying attention. 

"Hey, if you even wanted you could even offer to help paint the others, I think you'd do a great job at it." Dick throws in the possibility and Damian seems to contemplate it for a moment. "I shall think about the possibility." 

"All right, moving on from the art we should probably start looking through the menu." Dick recommends and Damian tuts in agreement. They sift through the list in a comfortable silence, occasionally throwing in a small comment or asking the other about something mundane. Eventually, after some playful bickering, Elijah came back with their drinks and asked what they would like to order.

"I shall order a Tuscan portobello stew." Damian announced, Dick raised a small eyebrow and his little brother seemed to remember. "Please." A grin tugged on Dick's lips that Damian remembered -he hoped he had after trying to drill it into him and sometimes he still forgot but he was making progress- and turned to Elijah. "May I get the tortellini with tomato spinach cream sauce, please." The business owner seemed to become slightly amused at the silent grilling the boy endured before he said please. 

"The chefs'll get right on it." Elijah promised before scurrying off once again. Dick looks back at his little brother who stared at the milkshakes with equal parts curiosity and horror. "Tada! They're the best in town, I got you the vanilla cause I know you don't really like too much sweetness. You can still try mine if you want to though." 

Damian scrunches his nose at the thought of the chocolate milkshake and pulls his water towards himself in preparation. "I am no coward, I shall try both." He said with a hint of uncertainty in his tone but his face was completely void of any doubt. Dick decided to humor him. "Alright Lil D, which one do you want to try first?" 

The ex-assassin's hand gravitates towards the chocolate beverage, to Dick's eyes it was obvious that he wanted to get what he thought he would despise the most out of the way. He placed his lips on the edge of the glass and let a small quantity pass into his mouth. The boy's breath stuttered and Dick had half the mind to grab it from Damian before he choked or something but he refrained, patiently waiting until Damian separates from the milkshake and furrow his brows. 

"It is surprisingly sugary but bitter at the same time, however, I am not particularly fond of it." Dick shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not really surprised, that's why I got you the vanilla one, its a lot less sweet and is kinda the drink equivalent of ice cream." He grabs the chocolate shake and drags it over to himself, taking his own sip and sighing at how it cooled him.

Damian seemed to eye the vanilla one a bit more carefully, taking a sip of his glass of water in advance to cleanse his palate. Then he tugs on the plain shake and takes a gulp, and he could tell from his eyes that he liked that one far better. Damian separates after draining a mouthful of the drink. "This one is far more superior." He declared silently, seeming to relax just that bit more. 

A chuckle comes from Dick, whatever you say Lil D. He has another urge to ruffle his hair but he didn't want to disturb the peace that had settled between them both just -father and son- brothers enjoying each other's presence. It didn't take long for their food to arrive. The stew wafted a heavenly smell at the table and Dick's food almost made him drool at the sight. "Thanks Elijah." He acknowledged and Damian repeated the phrase, if only a bit more quiet. 

"No problem, if you need anything call me over." Elijah directed towards Dick which made him sheepishly grin. The man left and Damian, before digging in raised an eyebrow at the elder. "Why did he direct that statement to you?" 

Dick rubbed his neck, one of his tells. "One time I had accidentally spilled some of my very hot soup on myself, it only landed on my lap but I didn't tell anyone so when I asked to go to the bathroom he realized that I had burned myself, took me to the bathroom and gave me the supplies for a couple burns since they had a first aid kit. This was before I was Robin so grandma rose instructed me while I was in the stall how to treat the burns." 

Damian seemed slightly amused but gave no comment except for a smirk and a raise of eyebrows, he took a spoon and started to eat. Dick latched onto his fork and started to eat his meal. They shared their food with each other, the other curious about the other person's meal and its taste.

"I must ask Richard, why did you get something vegetarian? You usually prefer meat in your meals." Damian asked, pointing it out and Dick smiled softly. "Cause I thought I'd try it out, and if you got curious you could also try it as well, besides I've gotten all the meals with meat here so might as well try the vegetarian ones too." 

Damian seemed surprised but only gave tells that Dick -and Alfred- knew how to read. "That never bothered you before." He observed and Dick waited till he had swallowed what he had taken into his mouth while Damian spoke. "That was before I knew that it bothered you, if you asked, I would go vegetarian with you Lil D." He explained, taking some sips of his milkshake.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and if me going vegetarian with you makes you happy then I will." 

"Really?"

"Really."

__________________

That was how he surprised everyone next time he went to the manor, having studied up on being a vegetarian, a good diet that would still be able to keep up with his labor intensive life. Not only that but it was pretty satisfying watching as everyone observed that Damian and him were eating the same thing -even Alfred had indulging in the lifestyle to show support between the three of them.

__________________

Unfortunately, that same day was the day had to meet up with William Cobb, he was decked out in Nightwing ensemble, the joyful memories with Robin and Agent A that had been created a few hours prior still fresh in his mind.

Sadly, not even that could help the fact that looking at his biological grandfather was the equivalent of biting a thousand lemons. 

"I was curious if you were going to show up." He dramatically spoke, the fog from Gotham's pollution shrouding them in its embrace and making it seem like it was just both of them. Nightwing knew better than that. "You're late."

He bites back the urge to retort that he had never really established a certain time but Cobb was not one to be reasoned with at ll costs. "What? You think you're the only person who wants a piece of me?" He quipped, walking towards the enemy - against the will of his gut. 

"None at all, however, I thought you prioritized family, Gray Son." Cobb jabbed and this time the vigilante didn't shut up. "You are not my family." He growled, William turns his back on him, almost taunting that Nightwing knows he can't lay a finger on him.

Not yet at least.

"Then what are we? Strangers? Acquaintances? No, part of my ancestry through your veins unlike your little 'Bat-family'. We are of blood, after all, blood is thicker than water." William Cobb explained, his clothing whipping against the wind, raindrops hitting both of them straight on and Nightwing had to ignore the feeling of perfume and cinnamon that crawled up his nose and seemed to never want to leave. The hands that wandered but weren't actually there and the emotional turmoil that simmered underneath his skin. 

He wanted to take out his anger, his sadness, his misery but he couldn't cause he had to talk to William Cobb of all fucking people. 

"Blood doesn't mean anything to me." The vigilante had to curb the compulsion to thrown in a swear word for the hell of it but he had to maintain appearances. Swearing was Red Hood's thing but that doesn't mean he couldn't be bitter about the situation. 

"I know it doesn't, alas, you had expressed that before. But enough dillydallying, we must speak of our agreement." 

"Agreement? I haven't agreed to anything."

"You will, we both know that. The risk to your 'family' is too much for you to just stand by and let happen. It doesn't matter what you propose, as long as its not murder, you will comply."

He fucking knew, because that's exactly what'll happen. He could resist as much as he wanted but as long as his clan was in danger, he knew he'll crawl to Cobb's feet just for them to be protected. Even if murder was involved.

Silence dominates the rooftop once more, Nightwing doesn't bother breaking it.

"You shall be given time, when you are ready, you will come here and become our Talon, Gray Son." Anxiety claws at Nightwing's chest and he begs for this all to be over, to go to his Gotham apartment and let his demons crawl over him and consume him in its unholy inferno of misery and depression. 

"What if I don't come here?" He asks, wanting to know to some degree how much time he had before he would never see his family again so he could spend as much time with them as possible. So he could plan and scheme under the guise of looking for the people who were killing people left right and center. 

"You will." 

He hated that he was right, he hated that he had to do this but he wouldn't risk his ragtag family that's help up by trauma, guilt and a sense of loyalty to this hell ridden city. 

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go a bit fluffier this chapter, however, I couldn't resist adding a dash of angst just for anticipation's sake.


	4. iv (small tidbit of the chapter)

Nightwing punched another goon in the face, droplets of water flying everywhere. A tooth flew out of the man's mouth and blood coated just the tip of the vigilante's gloved knuckle. A small kick directs his attention from the dazed wet brunette in his grip, he throws the guy against a pile of crates and whirls around. A crude smirk forms on Nightwing's lips and suddenly the thug doesn't seem so confident.

"What? You're the ones who decided to work for Penguin." The first Robin quips, launching himself at the guy and flipping off, knocking him to the floor. It was kind of a shame that this was one of the last goons in this warehouse but at least the weapons here wouldn't get out. "Tell him Nightwing said hi next time you see him in jail." A well placed smack KO'ed him. He looks around, trying to see if anyone else was left.

His masked eyes caught one of them moving slowly, as if he wouldn't notice. Nightwing rolled his orbs, quietly making his way over to the goon. He grabs a fistful of his shirt. "Where are the weapons?" He growls lowly, a bit of his Batman voice leaking into his usual one. The criminal's hazel eyes filled with fear but didn't speak.

Nightwing plucks the guy off the ground as if it was nothing and shoves him against the wall. The bozo writhed uselessly, as if he could wriggle out of the vigilante's iron grip. "Look, you caught me at a bad time, so either you talk or I show you what pain really feels like." God, he feels like Red Hood.

"N-no I'll talk, I'll talk! The boss wanted to sell these around in Metropolis." He explains, Nightwing bends his elbow, pressing it up against the man's jaw. "Any potential buyers?" He asks, his mind falling into the repetitive pattern of interrogation but slightly frustrated that his body wasn't singing with adrenaline anymore.

"He-he talked a lot about Lex Luthor and his goons, I don't know anything else, I swear!" The thug was shaking and Nightwing didn't know why that made him even more angry, he felt like he should batter the guy's face in but instead he presses just that bit harder. "You sure, I doubt Penguin is that tight lipped around his employees. Everyone knows how narcissistic he is about how rich he is and how much he likes to brag about his customers."

"Alright! He talked about Black Mask at Park Row in three weeks, Wednesday 2 am sharp, that's-that's it! Business' been slow with you and your posse taking down the biggest sale of the season last month!" Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for your cooperation." He flashes a smile that he swears was probably predatory and takes out one of his escrima sticks. "Night night." He teases before dropping him on the floor, pressing it on the criminal's stomach and electrocuting him until he passed out.

Nightwing didn't care he got valuable information, he didn't care that the guy was already unconscious, the only thing he cared about was satiating the burning rage that simmered just underneath his skin. What made him feel like he was a volcano that was about to erupt and devour whatever -or whoever- was around him in its hellfire.

He needed water, he needed a line, he needed to leave.

He kicked the goon before turning on his heel and running like a coward. He didn't look back at the carnage he had caused with his bare hands. He tried not to let his grandfather's haunting words that had been spoken just hours before rattle his head any further, he just ran like the wimp he always had been, getting soaked in water and cinnamon.

He clumsily vaulted from building to building, he was lucky he hadn't fallen yet and god forbid he came across someone like Slade right now. Nightwing leaped closer and closer to his apartment, the rain soaking him head to toe, reducing his body to shivers.

It took a while but he arrived, the memories pounding in his head, his legs shaky and hurting he launched himself off of the roof. The droplets crashed against his skin like tiny, ice cold knives and ghostly hands stray too far. Nightwing lashes out, grabbing his opening.

The vigilante clawed at his windowsill, trying to open the clasp that held it tightly shut. Tears ran down his face as it finally snapped, a crack that sounded too much like bone echoing through the alley. He tumbled in, his body shaking as he let himself fall headfirst onto his wooden floors, it should have hurt to some degree but he couldn't feel the pain.

Nightwing laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Why was he crying? He didn't feel fear over the subject of his grandfather, that was a lie, he wasn't afraid of what his grandfather could do to him, he was scared of what that psycho could do to his family.

Curse his vivid imagination, he could see it already, the mansion flooded with hundreds of talons, blood slicking the floors and yells echoing through the old home. Then, the moment of silence as everything goes still, he could see himself already treading around, only to find the place meticulously cleaned, the centuries old wood groaning as it rotted from lack of care.

Would the bodies still be there? Would they have emigrated to go after Jason and Tim or only go after his son, pseudo grandfather and foster parent. Would they turn them against him, make his estranged adoptive father beat him with his bare hands like he had already done so many times. Would they then go after his friends to leave him alone in this wretched world and begging to make the misery end only to take him and make him do their bidding in the end.

The vigilante had been planning to infiltrate anyhow but now with his family on the line he knew this carried more weight than he initially expected. At first it had just been a risk of him dying, no ID reveals, now anything, everything and everyone was on the table. Only he and William Cobb held the chess pieces, what would they lay on the line? What would they do? What would they be willing to sacrifice?

His gut churns, as if he had just swallowed spoiled milk. Nightwing sighs, he was going to get everyone goddamn killed, and he knows if he told anyone they're as good as dead due to everyone's need to help. No, he was on his own on this one. He would've compared it to Spyral if it weren't for the fact that then it was only him in the middle of the wolves, now he dragged everyone he loved into the crossfire. He was a terrible person.

He knew he had fallen into the rabbit hole but he couldn't help it, he takes out his communicator out of his ear, turning it in his hands. He debated turning it on to talk to somebody but he refrained, only staring at what could be. Cold racked through his body, making him shiver, he felt liquid collect around him. He couldn't lay this on someone else. He glances at his hands and spots red on his knuckles, blood that wasn't his.

Nightwing peels off his mask, Dick looked at the visor, seeing his reflection. Is this what he had become? A man willing to accept death when he had been afraid of it so long ago? He huffs, letting the accessory flop to the ground, the slap as it hit the water launched droplets that landed all over his side. He couldn't help but notice how cold it was.

Dick debates getting up.

He doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post a small bit of the next chapter because it became a lot longer than expected -which is obviously going to take more time than i was expecting to make- this is added on to the fact that this 5 chapter fic will most likely be extended into a 6 parts along with an epilogue. Didn't expect to get so invested into this story but I am so I might as well try to make it as enjoyable as possible.


End file.
